ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wind Crowrang
How Wind Crowrang joined the Tourney Wind Crowrang, known as Wind Karasting (Windo Karasutingu) in Japan, is a crow-based Reploid who is a member of the Red Alert Maverick hunting organization and one of the Mavericks encountered in Mega Man X7. After he was repaired, he was given a new air fleet and set out to siege Crimea. a squadron commanded by Marcia was sighted by the crow reploid and is trying to stop him. How to unlock *Clear a Red Dragon Order with Falco. *Play 2813 matches For both methods, you must fight Wind Crowrang at Wily Fortress. Alternatively, players can avoid clashing with Wind Crowrang by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Wind Crowrang, wisihing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the wind crow reploid of Red Alert, Wind Crowrang!" He will be seen left of Jet, right of the Pteranodon, above Shusuke and below Falco. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Floats while holding his two short energy blades. After the announcer calls his name Does five flying slashes then flies to the camera and goes upside down saying "You would prefer to avoid a fight..." Special Moves Tanken Boomerang (Neutral) Crowrang throws his blades at the opponent. Feather Missiles (Side) Crowrang fires two homing missiles. Cyclone (Up) When Crowrang crouches, he will launch himself into the air, unleashing two walls of six energy blades that each fly to opposite ends of the screen. Wing Gust (Down) Crowrang flies forward generating a gust of wind in front of himself to cut his opponent. Taitari Kougeki (Hyper Smash) When Crowrang ascends out of sight, he will come down on the opponent seconds later in a spinning dive-bomb attack. Tanken Furinkazan (Final Smash) Crowrang caws then flies to his opponent. If he hits, he kicks his opponent into the air then flies after doing fifteen slashes with his energy blades, then finishes by blasting the opponent away with a tornado. Victory Animations #Crowrang emerges from a tornado, sheathes his blades and says "You'll be flying to oblivion!" #Crowrang does five midair slashes then makes a ball of wind going "Cawcawcawcawcaw!" #Wind Crowrang loops then touches down and does a spread slash saying "I can slice you, and blow you away!" On-Screen Appearance Wind Crowrang flies down to his starting point and says "So, let's see what you're worth!" Trivia *Wind Crowrang's rival is a female Begnion Pegasus knight named Marcia. *Wind Crowrang shares his English voice actor with Dr. Clash, Andy Bogard, Ralf Jones, Shen Woo, Don Genie, Lion Rafale and Mr. EAD. *Wind Crowrang shares his Japanese voice actor with Garma Zabi, Nephrite, Spooky, Tekkaman and Count Bleck. *Wind Crowrang shares his French voice actor with Steelix, Aerodactyl, Staryu, Sasori, Commodore Matt Decker, Moon Knight and Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle. *Wind crowrang shares his German voice actor with Yashiro Nanakase, Lu Su, Giant-Man, the Evil Twins, Diavolo and Flying Man. *Wind Crowrang shares his Arabic voice actor with Jack Smith. *Wind Crowrang shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Han, Ujiyasu Hojo, Cranky Kong, R.O.B., Alakazam, Iruka Umino, Killer B, Magaki, the Millenium Star, Gray Fox, the First Hokage Tobirama Senju, Raiden, the Second Hokage Hashirama Senju, Spiritomb, Beedrill and He-Man. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters